


Team Dads are Snoring

by smolsofa



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Prompt Art, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsofa/pseuds/smolsofa
Summary: After a hard day of superheroing, Steve and Tony are both exhausted. The obvious solution is to use each other as pillows on the way home in the Aven-jet.  Clint documents the occasion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> Fill for the 10 Years of Steve/Tony Prompt Post on livejournal. Prompt: falling asleep together after a superheroing. 
> 
> IDK about the title, I hope it works!


End file.
